


a honey kiss to god

by starruly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starruly/pseuds/starruly
Summary: Kenma knew that he couldn’t keep his secret from Kuroo any longer. He knew that it would come spilling out soon enough.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I SUCK AT SUMMARIES GAHHH (￣д￣;) recently i have hyperfixated on haikyuu (big surprise) and kuroken are the victims of my tirade. i wrote this in a day so forgive me if there are dumb typos HAHA. i’m gonna go ahead and post all 4 chapters in the first go because i know i’ll forget to do it. hope u all like it <3

Kenma had always been the type of person to take his life one day at a time. He tried to not think too far into the future most times (unless he absolutely had to).

Today was definitely one of those days.

His mother had phoned him just a couple of hours earlier and begrudgingly told him that she wouldn’t be home for the weekend, that she was ‘sorry’ and she ‘wished her business trips didn’t always go over days they weren’t supposed to.’ Kenma had already accepted long ago that his mother was a busy woman and he wasn’t surprised when things like this happened. ‘It’s a fact of life,’ he had sighed to his mother over the reciever. ‘It’s not your fault.’

Here he stood in the kitchen after eating a meal he managed to scrounge up, washing his plate absentmindedly. He dried his hands without a sound, and the house settled around him. He stood still in the kitchen and debated if he needed anything else before he went back to his room.

“Tea,” he murmured to himself, padding across the cold kitchen floor to find the tea cabinet. He shivered. He started up the tea and drudged to the table where he sat with a ‘hmph.’ He laid his cheek down on the table and scanned the kitchen; he’d lived here for as long as he could remember and nothing was new to him these days. “Boring.” 

He saw a speck of salt on the table and flicked it away.

The water was boiling already and even though he didn’t feel like making the tea anymore, he managed to get up and do it anyways. He poured the tea into a small mug and couldn’t help but take a sip immediately. “Shit,” he whispered to himself. “Hot.” He was already forming a spot on his tongue; ‘Of course it’s hot, you idiot.’

He stared at the tea and saw his reflection. ‘I look like crap.’

A sudden knock at the front door caused him to almost jump out of his skin, the tea flying forward and onto the cabinet. He cursed himself for being too caught up in his own monotony and sat the cup down despite the mess. He padded quickly to the door and looked through the peephole; ‘Kuroo?’ Kuroo was standing with his hands shoved deep into his pockets and his breath heated the cold air around him. Kenma hastily unlocked and opened the door.

“Get inside you moron.”

Kuroo laughed and made his way into the house. “What a way to welcome your guest.” He slipped his sneakers off and the guest slippers on. “Pardon the intrusion.”

Kenma turned on his heel and walked back into the kitchen to clean up his mess.

Kuroo followed him (as he usually did) and clicked his tongue. “What happened in here?” Kenma grabbed a dish towel and tried his best to mop up the tea that had already half-dried. “You startled me. It’s not like you told me you were coming.” Kuroo took a seat at the table and snorted lightly. “Do I ever tell you when I’m coming over?”

Kenma didn’t say anything. He had a point.

“So why are you here again?” Kenma lazily threw the dirtied dish towel into the sink and sat down across from Kuroo: he’d deal with the towel later. Kuroo shrugged and picked at the table. “I thought you might have missed me.” Kenma deadpanned. “I saw you less than five hours ago.” Kuroo stretched his arms across the table and pouted his lips. “So you didn’t miss me?” Kenma averted eye contact. “I’m going to my room.” He was out of the kitchen and up the stairs before Kuroo could tease him further.

“Kenma, wait!” Kuroo chortled as he followed him up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Kenma had curled into Kuroo’s warm lap as soon as their movie had started. He felt Kuroo’s heartbeat against his back, Kuroo’s chin on his shoulder, and he sunk back farther into his warmth.

Kuroo broke the silence.

“What the hell did you put on again?”

“Pan’s Labyrinth.” Kenma had watched this movie time and time again and had never gotten bored of it. “Oh yeah,” Kuroo murmured, “I remember you putting this on last time I was over.” Kenma nodded but didn’t say anything further. Kuroo slid his arms beneath Kenma’s and held him close. Kenma’s heart pounded. ‘Please don’t notice.’

Kuroo tilted his head forward and scanned Kenma’s face. Kenma kept his eyes glued to the TV. “You alright?” Kenma stayed silent for a beat. “Yeah,” he managed to squeeze out. “This part of the movie just makes me sad.” Kuroo shifted his eyes back to the TV and leaned back once more, seemingly satisfied with Kenma’s flimsy response. “I’m a shoulder to cry on, baby,” Kuroo said in a teasing voice. “Shut the hell up and watch the movie.” 

Kuroo didn’t say anything more, but Kenma knew that he had to have noticed the deep red blush dusting his cheeks and ears.


	3. Chapter 3

Kenma awoke with a start, gasping air into his lungs as fast as he could. He darted his eyes around in his dark bedroom. His arms and leg were tangled with Kuroo’s and had been ever since the two had fallen asleep; Kenma’s hair stuck to his sweaty forehead.

‘What the hell?’ It was the only thing he could think to himself. He knew he’d been having a dream but the memory had already left him. He was wide awake.

He glanced up at Kuroo’s sleeping face. “Gross,” Kenma mused quietly. Kuroo’s spit had trailed down his face onto the pillow. Kuroo suddenly stirred and gripped Kenma’s small frame tighter against him. “Hmm,” Kuroo groaned out, obviously still deep in his slumber. Kenma froze for a moment, not used to being so close to his friend and being so awake. He closed his eyes once more and tried to sleep.

Except he couldn’t.

Kenma’s face had been squished up against Kuroo’s broad chest and he couldn’t help but breathe him in. ‘Old spice.’ Kenma could feel Kuroo’s heart and it made his own beat faster. Kenma tightened his own arms around Kuroo’s back and shoved his face even farther into his friend’s chest.

“Gross,” Kenma whispered to himself and shivered. “I’m gross.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Kenma.”

Kenma stirred for a moment but didn’t open his eyes.

“C’mon Kenma, let me go. I have to piss.” Kenma let out a huff of annoyance and let him go then turned on his side to face the wall; he wasn’t ready to get up yet. Kuroo swiftly left the room and went to the bathroom down the hallway. Kenma had almost drifted completely off until he heard the creak of his door being opened a few minutes later. Behind him, the bed dipped as Kuroo laid back into his spot. “What time is it?”

He felt Kuroo reach over onto his nighstand for his phone. “Six fourty-five.” Kenma definitely didn’t want to get up. “Hold me.” Kuroo chuckled for a second. “You’re asking me to cuddle you?” Kenma didn’t say anything (but Kuroo knew that it was a silent confirmation). “Alright, alright,” he sighed out as he settled back down and draped his arm over Kenma’s side. Kenma shivered when he felt Kuroo’s breath on his neck. “‘ts not like you don’t want to cuddle anyways,” Kenma murmured out.

“You’re warm,” Kuroo mumbled. Kenma’s heart sped up once more.

“Kuroo.”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you for being my friend.”

Kuroo’s draped arm patted Kenma’s side. “You okay, Kenma?” Kenma nudged Kuroo’s hand off his side and rolled over to face him. Their eyes met and neither of them averted their gazed. “Kiss me,” Kenma breathed out. His throat was dry and it felt as if his voice was going to shatter into mullions of pieces. “Please.”

Kuroo didn’t hesitate for more than a second.

Kenma felt Kuroo’s hand card its way through his hair and he held onto Kuroo’s arm tightly, their breath being stolen by each other. Within a blink of an eye, Kenma had laid his head back on the mattress and let Kuroo’s lithe body tower over his. Kuroo slipped his tongue past Kenma’s soft lips and Kenma gasped heatedly, his own fingers bunching into Kuroo’s messy hair. Kuroo peeled his lips away from Kenma’s and they gasped for air. The room was hot.

Kuroo leaned back into Kenma with his head at the juncture of his shoulder and his neck. He lay there for minutes without a word. “I love you, Kenma.” Kenma’s hair was sprawled on the bed as the gears turned in his mind. “I,” Kenma managed to choke out, “I love you too.” Kuroo quickly came up from his neck and began to wipe away Kenma’s tears. “It’s okay, Kenma,” Kuroo whispered in a hushed tone. “It’s alright.”

Kenma had always liked to stay in the present, as it pained him too much to look forward to his future. But this time, was different. Kuroo was here. Kuroo was his future.

Kenma wasn’t going to waste another second feeling sorry for himself. His destiny awaited him here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tysm for reading [PUPPY DOG EYES EMOJI]. i know that this was all over the place LOL but i hope u still liked it!


End file.
